It has been found that in certain situations it is desirable to provide means to cause a stream of jetted high pressure fluid or water to pulsate rather than to flow in a continuous stream to enhance cleaning or washing operations. While means for causing streams of water to pulsate, such as shower heads, have been generally available, it is believed that in high pressure applications, such as in the range several thousand psi, there is need for a nozzle capable of handling such high pressures.
The apparatus of the present invention provides means to produce a pulsating effect in the output of a high pressure stream and also to provide means for causing the individual pulses to be repeated very rapidly at the rate of several pulses per second.
The present invention also provides means for varying the pulsating rate of the nozzle by changing the pattern of the openings through which the stream passes and, if desired, directing the pulsating streams to either a central point or, if desired, directing them in diverging paths.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a pulsating nozzle having a rotating head mounted substantially concentrically on a shaft with a fluid film between the shaft and the head for lubricating the shaft and bore to reduce friction, and to include a series of passages either in the shaft or the head to accommodate fluid for such film.